


Soulmates (Thominewt au!)

by DistrictShank



Series: The Maze Runner [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistrictShank/pseuds/DistrictShank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had never really belived that there was someone out there just for you. A person who would love you in that kind of way. I was also a little bit interested by the thought about someone who had my name written on their wrist. My soulmate's wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minho

**Author's Note:**

> So.. my first fanfic.. This is scary..  
> Ehm, yeah. My new otp is now Thominewt, and i woke up one day with this idea that might become a fanfiction.  
> It is also based on something i read a while ago on tumblr.  
> I work on it as often as i can or when i have an idea.  
> And if you read the whole thing, i hope you enjoy. It will be higly appreciated.

I had never really belived that there was someone out there just for you. A person who would love you, romantically. Not like you mom and dad, or your dog. My cousin, Brenda, had been telling me about a this since we were small. Always informing me about this thing we were stuck with. She had been so energetic about it. I hadn't. She would always tel my that this T, which was the letter written on her wrist, would come to her one day. It was something I grew up it, and soon was used too, but it was aways really, really annoying. Brenda was a tough girl, scary sometimes. Having her talk about it was better than hearing it from someone else, let's just say that. As I grew up I started having different thoughts about it. It was mostly just questions, thigns I kept to myself. Why were we born like this? It kind of spoiled everything that was going to happen with your so called lovelife. But of course I coudn't help but be a little bit interested by the thought about someone who had my name written on their wrist. My soulmate's wrist. 

It was a thing you were born with, the name. Or, no you weren't born with a random name written on your wrist. It appeared through the years of your life, letter for letter. First it was hard to know what gender your.. soulmate.. was. Especially for me. At age 6, the letter N was tattooed into the skin of my left wrist, in pretty, curly writing. When I turned 10 the letter E had showed up. That night I remember laying in bed, looking at the ceiling starting to think about the whole soulmate thing. Maybe it wasn't so dumb after all. Maybe it was actually a little exciting, though love wasn't really my thing and it would never be, or that's what i belived. My parents died in a car accident when i was 2, and their names were written on eachother's wrist's, but it dissapeared when they died. I had been living with my aunt, uncle and cousin ever since.

Brenda had already the letters Ter on her wrist by the age of 12. I only had the two letters. When I was 15 I started thinking it was stupid again. This soulmate could live on the other side of the world, and had no chance to even meet me. I hadn't seen any other letters appear, and they weren't showing up until I was 17. An N, then e, then w close together. New. Whoever my soulmate was, they had a strange name.

And then one morning, after having the wierdest dream about this person, no gender, with blonde hair, there was something written on my right wrist. Th. I was really shook-up about it at first. Of course I had heard of threeway relationships, butthis was no way expected. This soulmate thing was getting strange. I even started looking at myself a little different. It wasn't all bad though. If they were my soulmate's they had to be for a reason, right? I gave New and Th a chance to maybe work in my life, thinking it was these two girls, and then me. And everything would be fine. You know, don't even think about it.

By now I'm 20. New is still on my left and now Th on my right. I had lived to accept that they were my soulmates. I didn't really care about it either, the whole damn thing. I'd had a couple of girlfriends by now. Okay girls were kind of all over the place now and then. No, they weren't there for long, and I had thought about the names on my skin every time I broke up with them. I hadn't thought that maybe I didn't even like girls and maybe that was the reason. 

 

Anyways, my age is now 20 and my stupid life will continue from there. I'm an athletic. A runner actually. I am part of this track team called the Gladers. It's a shuckin' strange name really, which one of the members Gally came up with. The team was the reason I moved in the first place. I had been a part of it for a long time. One of the first to join in. Brenda had been living here for a few months now, and I didn't really have any place to live in when I suddently turned up in this city. Not because I didn't have the money to. But since I was the 'quiet but annoying shank cousin' as she said, and we were pretty good friends, like a sister, she let me move into her place. I didn't really have time to find an apartment yet. She had told me that she was actually planning to move out in some months anyways, so I could take over the apartment. She and her girlfriend Teresa had met about three weeks ago, and was already in a deep, fully functional relationship. Like soulmates. She was all over the place when she had first found her. I was a little excited to finally met this Teresa, but hadn't expected it to be a girl though, then again I hadn't met her yet so I couldn't really judge destiny. Brenda was a pretty girl and could most likely have anyone she wanted, by looks not personality. She told me Teresa was pretty aswell, or actually something like 'Minho! She is shucking gorgeous!'. 

Brenda and Teresa was the only soulmate related thing we ever really talked about, though Brenda would constantly ask small questions about my soulmates, New and Th. As always was starting to get very annoying. Nothing had happened. Brenda had said she got thoughts and these wierd connections which she immediatly knew was her soulmate. I didn't have any of that. Not even a thought about any of the two mysterious people who's names was marked into my skin which was never going to dissapear or wash off. But I had moved into a new town with new environments and new people. Maybe something would happen.


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Brenda, stop''  
> ''Come on Minho, tell me''  
> Slightly shaking my head I got a spoon from the drawer. ''I don't know, okay? It was like a picture or a scene from a movie. Blonde hair, pale skin and brown eyes'' I explained as i reached for the milk when I hear her gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. It's a little longer than the first i think, and i now realised there might be alot of chapters. Hope you find than as a good thing. It came quite fast which means the next will too.  
> Thank you for reading.

It was shuckin' cold, which I immediatly thought was wierd 'cause last time I checked it was the middle of july. My intire body was freezing. Then I noticed my blanket was curled up in the foot of the bed and I was just lying there, curled up with nothing but my boxers and a tank-top on. I slowly sat up and brought one hand up to my forehead as a slight headache emerged. Recently this was how I would wake up. With this strange feeling in my whole being, and I had a little suspicion about why.  
My dream. It had been one of the strangest since I moved in with Brenda four days ago. This person. I couldn't tell what gender, but they had this beautiful blonde hair and pale soft skin-  
My thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door.  
''You awake?'' I heard Brenda's soft but hard voice.  
''No'' I muttered as I got up to walk over to the closet.  
I could hear her sigh. ''Teresa is coming over soon, you better get dressed and get your ass out here to say hi''  
A little feeling of excitement krept over me. I had never met Teresa, and to be honest I was really curious about how she was. Brenda could be a quite serious person, but I knew how soft she was around the ones she really cared about. And that big mouth of her's had calmed a little down after the two of them met, though she now used it to talk about Teresa all day. So I couldn't help but be a little glad to finally meet her. 

After managing to pull on a blue t-shirt and a pair of plain black jeans, I shuffled out of my room. There were still boxes in there full of stuff, but I hadn't been in the mood to un-pack most of it, or any of it really. The first thing my eyes cought when I stepped out the bedroom door was the window. It was pouring outside. ''Great'' I sighed before strolling into the kitchen where Brenda was sitting on the counter with her phone in her hand. The best thing I could need now was rain. It reflected the mood I was in. Tired and a little uncomfertable after that shucking dream. Brenda knew about them. She told me how I would roll around in my sleep making noises as if I were in pain, though I wasn't. Nothing in the dreams was bad, but it just felt so damn strange. She immediatly thought that maybe it could be my soulmate. If she could just shut up about it. I did wanna know who my soulmate was, both of them. And it was so odd that in the dream there was only one person, not two. This was starting to worry me a bit. I knew if one of my soulmates died the name would vanish from my wrist, but one of them couldn't be since both of the names were still there. They were both out there, somewhere.  
The only thing I had to worry about now was the weather. The Gladers were meeting up today later in the evening. Hopefully it would be such crappy rain then.

''How was your sleep?''  
I walked over to the fridge, grabbing the milk and placing on the counter beside Brenda. ''You know ya don't have to ask'' I said and found a bowl in one of the cupboards. ''Again?'' I could feel her looking at me, but I didn't look back at her. ''Jeez Minho, something is going on. Anything new?''  
''No'' It was a lie. For the first time there was a real glimpse of a person, or features at least.  
''No? Are you sure because I know you are lying''  
There was a short silence bewteen us. Of course she new something was up. We weren't super close but she was the one person i knew the most, though we were quite different. I poured some cereal into the bowl, and as I put it back on the counter, I finally turned to face her.  
''You told me that you felt some connections between you and your soulmate.'' I could see a spark in her eye and couldn't help but sigh. ''Don't get too excited. Did you ever have dreams?''  
''Yes, all the time. What did you dream about? What did you feel? Did you get to-''  
''Brenda, stop''  
''Come on Minho, tell me''  
Slightly shaking my head I got a spoon from the drawer. ''I don't know, okay? It was like a picture or a scene. Blonde hair, pale skin and brown eyes'' I explained as I reached for the milk when I hear her gasp.  
Confused, I looked over at her but she was already standing in front of me, grabbing my wrist so she could look at it. ''Newt''  
Now I just got more confused. ''What?'' I got out of her grip so I could see myself. And thats what it said. Newt. Another letter had appeared. Before I could say anything else she was holding my left wrist.  
''And Thom''  
She was right. The letters had most likely appeared while I had been sleeping because it was not there when I went to bed last night.  
''Holy klunk these are wierd names for girls''

Minutes later I was sitting by the table eating my cereal and Brenda was sitting on the opposite side, tracing her fingers over my right wrist. She knew I had two, and was as wierded out at first as was, but now she was just excited about it.  
''Can you stop that? It's hard to eat when you're right handed.'' I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
She just gave me a look since there was nothing else she could do before someone knocked on the door. Then her face lit up and she practically ran to the door so she got out of my sight.  
I could her two girls, one was Brenda and the other one I didn't recognise. That had to be Teresa.  
In less than a minute she came back, dragging the other girl wth her, both holding hands.  
''So..'' They were both smiling. ''This is Teresa''  
The girl was really pretty. Dark brown, nearly black hair, a slim figure and clear blue eyes. She took a step forwards and put her hand out.  
''Teresa''  
I took it warmly.  
''Minho''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. Hope you look forward to the third one. There might be a little more romance between Minho.


	3. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''So, Minho'' Teresa suddently said and I realised I'd been string down at the table. I wasn't really sure of what we were talking about. ''What about your soulmate?''  
> ''Oh, soulmates. He has two''  
> Teresa looked over at Brenda, then back at me. She seemed a little suprised, but then just smiled.  
> ''Okay, soulmates?''  
> ''I'm still looking for them'' I said, a little uncomfertable talking about them. I had been since I woke up this morning.  
> ''Names?''  
> I streched out my arms over the table so she could see it. ''Thom and..'' Her jaw suddently dropped.  
> ''Everything alright?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter for today. Holy crap. Well, it looks like Minho is meeting someone soon, and i will post the fourth chapter tomorrow. Hopfully the fifth will come out aswell.  
> I'm trying to keep them the same length, but also a little longer. If you wouldlike me to write longer chapters just comment and probably will.  
> Thanks for reading.

We had been talking for hours. Teresa wasn't as I thought she was. She was kind and funny, but as Brenda, she could get a little sketchy. I liked her. She was living by herself, but as I heard Brenda was moving in soon. She worked in this coffee shop that was just down the street. And she was realy, truy perfect for Brenda. Though we had only been talking for a while, I knew. They was smiling no matter what we were talking about, as long as the other one was talking. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was a little jealous. Not at Brenda for having such a nice girlfriend, but because I kind of wanted one myself. For me it as strange to think like that. I wasn't the jealous type, I usually got what I wanted though all the relationships I had been in hadn't gone to well. I wasn't exactly the nicest person either. Everyone knew it, even I did, clearly.  
''So, Minho'' Teresa suddently said and I realised I'd been staring down at the table ike a wierdo, ncompletley zoning out. I wasn't really sure of what we were talking about. ''What about your soulmate?''  
''Oh, soulmates. He has two''  
Teresa looked over at Brenda, then back at me. She seemed a little suprised, but then just smiled.  
''Okay, soulmates?''  
''I'm still looking for them'' I said, a little uncomfertable talking about them. I had been since I woke up this morning.  
''Names?''  
I streched out my arms over the table so she could see it. ''Thom and..'' Her jaw suddently dropped. ''Everything alright?''  
She didn't look hurt or anything like that. She just looked slightly amazed. ''Holy shit - Brenda can I talk to you for a minute?'' Like seconds before, she just smiled again, this time a little bigger, which made me a little scared. What was going on? ''Wait what?'' Brenda nodded and I watched as they walked into the kitchen. Even Brenda seemed a little confused. Teresa just seemed a little excited about what just happened. I couldn't hear them, so all I did was sitt there\, looking like I had been struck by lightning.  
After a while they came back to the table, now both looking excited. I didn't say anything as I waited for them to.  
''You should stop by the coffee shop later.'' Was all Teresa said breaking the little silence between us.  
''Okay? But...''  
''I have to get back too work in two hours anyways-''  
''I think we got a little carried away. Minho shouldn't you have been-''  
I gave Brenda a look before I reaized. ''Shit'' I quickly looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. It was already past five. Time had ran by quickly, and I was going to meet the Gladers in about ten minutes.  
In a hurry I got up from the table and ran into my bedroom, snatching the gymbag that was lying besides the bed. I put the first training-like clothes I saw in the bag, threw it over my soulder, grabbing my phone that was lying on the nightstand before I ran out of my room and directly down the hall. ''Sorry guys.'' It was the first time seeing the team since I moved to the city and didn't want to be late. I never was and had never been, ever.  
''See ya later'' I yelled as I got my shoes and leather jacket on. ''Nice to meet you Teresa'' It was the last thing I said before walking out the door, closing it as I heard a distant ''You too.'' 

It wasn't that far away, and since I didn't have a car, I had to walk. The worst thing was the rain which hadn't stopped. It had only gotten worse and in the hurry I was in, I didn't bring on umbrella, so I was soaking wet already after the five minutes I had walked. A few more minutes and I would be late. Also I had to get changed which would take even more time. I shouldn't be so stressed about it, and I did try calming myself down a bit. But I couldn't and you could see it because I was nearly sprinting down the street. I was suppose to be there before anyone else.  
I was the leader, and right now, a bad one.  
There was always someone there twenty minutes before we even started. I used to be there an hour before anyone else. This wasn't going as planned.

Finally, I made it. Two minutes before the time was there. I got changed in under a minute and was out on the field, where Gally and Ben was already standing, talking. Ben was the so called second-in-command in this team. He was a nice runner unlike Gally who could be a douche sometimes. Winston and Zart was the only ones missing.  
''Hey'' they both smiled as I approched them. ''Suprised to see ya so late''  
The two hours went past quickly when you ran through them. We also used a little time to talk about the competition we were training to which were now in about a month. We had to win that. We needed it. The intire team had been running as much as they could, even if it was raining like it was now, even after hours. Would it ever stop? It would suprise me if I woke up the next day with a cold. We ran a few more rounds, then after giving each other a slap on the back, we separated our paths home.

I was walking down the same street as hours before when I decided to maybe stop by that coffee shop Teresa was working at. From what I had heard it was only two blocks down from our appartment. I had seen it while exploring the new places. It was called WCKD or something. Strange name but I didn't complain aslong as the coffee was alright. As I walked up to the shop I stopped by the door where there was a sign. I took my phone up from the backpocket of my pants. I pushed a little button and the screen lit up. 19:27. They were closing in half an hour. ''Well I shouldn't waste my time just standing here..'' I mumbled before opening the door, taking slow steps inside.

The heat hit me as i entered. My eyes scanned the room. Except for me there was no other costumers. Teresa was standing behind the counter, greating me with a smile as I walked up to her. ''Good to see you. So, what do you want?'' I had to think about it for a few seconds. I hadn't really wanted anything, but after running something to drink could be nice. ''Coffee, black.''  
She gave a little nod before walking in to the backroom. She called out for someone. I couldn't quite hear the name, but for some reason it sounded fimiliar.


	4. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually silence fell over the room, but it was soon followed by the sound of footsteps. It was probably just Teresa or the dark guy who obviously worked here, walking into the kitchen so I didn't bother to look up, until I figured they were walking towards me, and the second after a voice broke the silence. A soft but slightly serious voice with a british slang that sent a wave of warmth through me. A cup of black liquid was placed at the table, right were i was looking.  
> ''Anything else?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four. It was supposed to be out earlier today but it took alot more time than i thought and i found it a little hard to write anything, so i'm really sorry this chapter is so short. Hopefully the fifth one will be out earlier tomorrow or later today.  
> Until then i hope you enjoy what i have for now.  
> Thank you for reading.

I found myself sitting by a table in the back of the room minutes later. The shop was quiet. Not even a sound from behind the doors. I hadn't seen Teresa, or anyone since i got in here. It couldn't take that long to make one cup of coffee. It made me think of how she acted in the apartment before I left to meet the Gladers. My head was flushed with confusion again. I had no clue of why she reacted that way. Was it so wierd to have two soulmates? First it looked like she was fine with it. Her smile felt to reliable. I had to ask her why, and I needed an answer, a proper one this time. And why did she tell me to come here? It was a nice shop, and I would like to get to know her better since she was so close to Brenda and i knew they would spend way too much time together, but really? Something was definetly off here. But the expression they both had, it didn't seem like a bad thing. I hadn't seen Brenda so exited since she came to me three weeks ago and told me she had met her soulmate. And I even lived hours away from this place. It was just spinning in my head.

In the middle of thinking, two people came out. My head shot up to see Teresa followed by a dark skinned guy who was smiling. They were both laughin as they walked behind the counter and started talking, or more like mumbling to each other. I didn't hear what they were talking about, but I wanted to when they started looking at me constantly, and it was obvious that they knew I was looking at them too.  
If I didn't know them I would normally call them out and ask why they were staring, and they would turn away and never look at me again, but instead I just looked down at the table, wanting them to look away. Eventually silence fell over the room, but it was soon followed by the sound of footsteps. Something was a little off though, like they were limping a bit. It was probably just Teresa or the dark guy who obviously worked here, walking into the kitchen so I didn't bother to look up, until I figured they were walking towards me, and the second after a voice broke the silence. A soft but slightly serious voice with a british slang that sent a wave of warmth through me. A cup of black liquid was placed at the table, right were i was looking.  
''Anything else?''  
My eyes went up from the table and met a pair of dark brown ones, and then the world just froze.  
Holy shuck.  
Dusty blond hair falling into the face, covering up a pale complection. Wait.  
It was just like the person in the dream.  
A boy, maybe about my height, wearing a grey t-shirt and brown jeans. I didn't know how I figured it out because I was way to bussy just looking at him. And he was looking straight back at me.  
I never thought I would look at a boy like this. Either I was jacked in the head or he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. If he wasn't my soulmate I would take him anyways.  
''Which one?''  
He spoke again, but it didn't affect the glare that was going on. I didn't exactly know what he meant at first, but then I figured. His expression was most likely reflecting mine, so i wasn't the only one feeling this way. I couldn't be.  
''Minho''  
It was the second thing to escape my lips since I had walked into the shop and hopefully not the last. I had to talk to this guy.  
A smile spread on his face which made him more pricless than he already was. My glance moved over to the hand he was holding out.  
''Newt''


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now everything made sense.  
> Teresa didn't want me to come here for nothing and her reaction when she found out who's name was written on my wrist. I had actually found my soulmate, or one of them atleast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT**  
> If you are reading this fanfiction and are actually enjoying it, well first of all thank you, but I need to know how this is going to go next. After reading this I would really appreciate if you could comment on who I should write about next. Should there be more Minho, or do you want me to jump to Newt and see it from his perspective? It would help alot to know what you guys want.  
> Anyways, chapter five. Six is coming out tomorrow.  
> Until then,  
> Thanks for reading.

Now everything made sense.  
Teresa didn't want me to come here for nothing and her reaction when she found out who's name was written on my wrist. I had actually found my soulmate, or one of them atleast.  
I took him by the hand. It was warm unlike mine which was freezing after I had been walking in the rain.  
''You're welcome''  
I looked over to the counter where both Teresa and the other guy was still standing. Teresa was hovering over the counter with a grin on her face.  
''What?''  
My eyes went back to Newt who was looking confused at them. So she hadn't told him I was here. Again I looked back at them.  
''Minho here happens to know Brenda''  
Both of them walked up to the our table, the dark guy first. ''What a coincidence''  
''You knew aswell?''  
He shrugged which only made Teresa laugh. They seemed to know eachother quite well.  
''Alby you shuckin' slinthead''  
I was suprised by his use of words. Shuck was something I hadn't heard anyone else but me and Brenda say. ''If you need anything you know where we are'' Teresa laughed again before dragging the guy named Alby into the backroom, leaving me and Newt alone in the room.  
I hadn't noticed our hands had separated. The warmth from his touch was still lingering on my fingertips.  
''Jesus bloody christ''  
My eyes followed his movements as he sat down. The accent sounded a little nervous. I couldn't blame him. I wasn't exactly calm myself. I mean I had just met him. One of the two I would hopefully spend the rest of my life with. Pretty sure i could manage that.  
Without an idea of what to say, I gently reached out for his right hand lying on the table, giving him a quick look before putting my hand over his. That same warmth came back. I turned his hand around so it revealed the letters on his wrist. And there it stood. Minho.  
The writing was alike. Not really the one I would have picked out if i could, but seeing it on his wrist made me change my mind.  
''Your left''  
He put his other hand out, and so did I. My right hand said Thom, but he's left didn't. It stood right there, complete. Thomas. So two guys.  
Newt and Thomas.  
''Strange''  
''Have you met him?''  
I looked up from our hands and met those pretty brown ones. He shook his head.  
''No''  
I wasn't even sure I would meet any of them, but I was glad I did. If Thomas was a great as Newt I would be lucky, though i had known Newt for five minutes.  
''So you know Teresa?''  
''We've been working together for a while. She said you knew Brenda, then how come I've never seen you?''  
''Yeah, we're related unfortunately. I just moved in with her four days ago''  
''I see. No place of your own?''  
''Not yet. I guess she and Teresa is moving in together''  
It had been three weeks and Brenda is leaving me alone. Hopefully I would get to know Newt better and be greedy enough to make him move out of where the shuck he was living. He was one of my soulmates after all, and yes maybe I was a little in love. Actually in love.  
''That's true. Teresa hasn't stopped talking about it.''  
''Trust me Brenda won't shut up either'' I grinned and he let out a chuckle. I could definetly hear more of those.  
''So, Newt. You have my name written on your wrist so it only fair of me to ask more about you''  
''What do you wanna know? Don't say everything''  
''Most of it''  
''There isn't much to tell. Newt, 19. Well, I work here, live about ten minutes away''  
''With your family?''  
''Alone. My parents died in an accident, long time ago''  
A little hint of sadness showed in his eyes. So he had also lost his parent.  
''Yeah, what a coincidence''  
''Sorry?''  
''My parents happened to have died in an accident aswell''  
I flashed him a smile before the Iheard the sound of a door swinging open. Teresa and Alby walked out fully clothed.  
''Sorry to interupt but we're closing, and Newt here promised me a ride''  
I felt both sad and dissapointed as i figured i would have to leave. The time had most likely passed eight. I wanted to see more of Newt and his blonde hair. I had just met him and we had only talked for a few minutes.  
''Hold on'' He said pulling out a pen from the pocket of his t-shirt. I hadn't noticed our hands were still on eachother's until he pulled away, but soon after grabbed mine and brought it up so he could write something on it. I could hear a happy noise from Teresa as Newt put the pen away. On my left hand, under Newt's name, was a number.  
''Okay, come on lovebirds we gotta go'' Alby's voice sounded annoyed but I could hear he was smiling.  
We both stood up and walked over to the door. Teresa looked very satisfied with her work, and I was really happy she was Brenda's soulmate. If not my day wouldn't have such a nice finish. As we got outside I looked around at the sky turning dark. It had stopped raining. I turned to face Newt.  
''See ya''  
With a slight grin I started walking down the street towards the apartment, dragging the gymbag on my shoulder while thinking about Newt the intire time.  
Brenda would have something to listen to when I walked in that door.


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Are you happy with your soulmates?'' I said after a few moments of silence.  
> It wasn't the best I could have come up with..  
> Newt gave me a questioning look like I had asked the most stupid question ever. Maybe I had.  
> ''Of course. Minho I have known you for a week now and to be honest, you have really.. done something to me''  
> A flush of pink spread through his cheeks, and probably mine aswell.   
> ''We haven't met Thomas yet but I'm happy with my soulmates so far. So yeah I do like ya shank''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **KIND OF IMPORTANT**  
> I am sorryyy.  
> I know I haven't posted anything in three days. Something just.. glitched. It was hard for me to write anything and it felt like my creativity was sucked out of me. This chapter is a little bit longer. I do have some good news though.  
> I have made a plan. This fanfic will now be about 19 chapters (yeah). I hope that's goin to be good, and yes I will be alot more active. There will be Newt POV in the next chapters so for those who wanted that; hope you enjoy.  
> Thomas will come later on. Not so far away now, only about more chapters.  
> I have also decided that you can come with requests for my little series. Soulmates is apart of a series and I wanted to make small stories around this fic. It doesn't have to be complicated. Just write who's POV if you want, a short summary what it's about or what theme you want and click comment. Every character can be included. Then I will write about it, most likely, but I am also focusing on this a bit more, so it might take some time for me to post anything else. I have a few ideas already but I want you included, which leads to another thing; This has now over 500 hits.. holy klunk.. thank.. you..  
> I am so thankful for everyone that have been reading and I hope you will continue.  
> And if there is something you want me to write about, or just want to say something just comment. I do read all of them.  
> Thank you so much for reading ~

The next week passed quickly.  
Me and Newt, well, we became closer. He basically knows everthing about me by now. Or most of it at least. We would spend a lot of time together when he wasn't working and the Gladers weren't practicing for the competition.   
It suprised me how much I wanted to be with him. I wasn't like that before. People weren't my thing, and neither was boys.   
I have had some girlfriends, never a boyfriend, but it couldn't be greater. It was nearly perfect. Newt was one of the most wonderful people I had met. We would constantly learn new things about each other and we would talk about Thomas a few times, and picture how he would be.  
"I hope he's cute" I would say and Newt would shake his head and roll his eyes at me with a smile. Of course looks wasn't everything. Newt was a nice person plus he was gorgeous.  
It was strange for me to think that way but it was no lie. I hadn't exactly made real a move yet which was hard because I really couldn't stop looking at him. Shucking hell I felt stupid. It was probably strange for him, but I did spot him peek over at me sometimes. 

Teresa and Newt would often come over after work. They spent most of their day in the coffee shop except for the weekends. Brenda was now a lot happier now that I had found him, with the help of Teresa. She was the one to thank. Both of the girls would whisper to each other everytime we were together, even just sitting in the same room. They just looked ridiculously stupid.

It was around seven, and it was getting dark. Brenda was sitting on the couch looking like she had been running miles when she had really just catched a cold. Teresa was done with work so she had went out to buy some food.  
''Just do it already..'' she mumbled and gave me a look.  
I was standing in the kitchen looking at my phone. Newt's number was lighting up my screen. I had only texted him once.  
''Fine, slim it''  
I had to keep it simpel so i tried.  
'When ya getting off?'  
And send.  
It wasn't so bad. Now I just had to wait.   
Suddently the door opened and Teresa walked in, carrying a bag of food.   
''Anyone hungry?'' She said putting the bag on the kitchen counter. Not only me and Newt knew each other well by now. Me and Teresa had become quite good friends. She wasn't really spending time anywhere else than in the shop and in this apartment. She would probably not leave until Brenda was feeling alright again.  
''Me!''  
I was hopefully out the door in a few minutes.  
''No thanks'' I muttered just as my phone let out a 'pling'.  
'Alby's taking over so.. five minutes'  
My lips curled into my smile which I regretted when Teresa looked funny at me.  
''What?''  
I didn't have a problem with Brenda and Teresa getting all hyper about me and Newt. Okay it was getting really annoying. I couldn't even leave the house without them reacting.  
''You going out with Newt?''  
''I'm sure Newt's finished soon''  
''Tell Newt I said hi''  
Couldn't they just move out already...

''Nothing.. nothing'' I looked at her turn around with the smile not leaving her face.  
''I'm out. You take care of her'' I said in a not-too-happy tone before walking off, picking up my leather jacket hanging on the chair in the process. Of course she would look after Brenda. She always did and I was starting to wonder if she was living here aswell. I didn't get a response before I was out the door, headed down the stairs to the first floor. 

As I reached the shop Newt walked out so sudden I almost ot the door in my face. I had ost likelly been walkin for five inutes then.  
''Jesus, sorry Minho''   
A little giggle escaped me, by accident.. which made Newt smile and my face turn serious straight away, with a slight blush.  
''So do you wanna go..-''  
''Are you askin' me out?''  
I wasn't expecting that, but well I kind of was. Maybe it was obvious. I was shifting on my feet quite alot, and probably seemed a little nervous, though Newt seemed incredibly calm.  
''I'm tryin' to''  
''Adorable''  
''Shuck off'' I said with a smile and he laughed. That laugh that made me feel like I was melting. It was a little unatural. A few times I had to make sure Newt really was my soulmate. He was way over my head, and I hadn't been together with someone of the same gender, so I felt new. I didn't know if he had, but I didn't exactly ask either. I wasn't that much of a jerk. Luckily it looked like the chances for me spending the night with Newt instead of Teresa and sick Brenda was high.  
''Sure, let's go''  
It did make me a lot more confident immediatly. I was calmed in under a second. Now I knew that he did want to be around me as much as I wanted to be around him. Without even hesitating I took his hand and flashed him a grin before starting to walk down the street. He seemed suprised, but didn't say anything. And a few seconds after holding hands felt like a normal thing.

After maybe an hour of walking around just talking we decided to take a break on a bench under one enormous tree. Our hands were still curled together as we sat down. Till now it didn't really seem like a date or a night out, but it was nice. Nothing cheesy I couldn't handle. Non of us were dressed too nicely either. I was only wearing a boring blue sweater under my jacket while he was wearing a beige thrench coat reaching just above his knees. I hadn't planned anything else, and what I really liked to do with him was talk. It was just so easy and he was always listening, or at least it looked like it. I could be quite boring sometimes if you asked Brenda. I didn't disagree.

''So..'' I didn't find anythin to talk about as we had been quiet the last minute. It was slowly falling upon us again. ''So..''  
I did not want this to get awkward. I wasn't a person to like those moments. Come on Minho.  
''Are you happy with your soulmates?'' I said after a few moments of silence.  
It wasn't the best I could have come up with..  
Newt gave me a questioning look like I had asked the most stupid question ever. Maybe I had.  
''Of course. Minho I have known you for a week now and to be honest, you have really.. done something to me''  
A flush of pink spread through his cheeks, and probably mine aswell.   
''We haven't met Thomas yet but I'm happy with my soulmates so far. So yeah I do like ya shank''  
Not sure if i was going to play my move I got interupted by a fimiliar sound. And at the right moment aswell.  
''You've got to be kidding me..'' I mumbled as I got my phone out of my pocket. One message from Teresa.  
''I think Teresa is trying to get a hold of you''   
Newt stuck his hand in his jacket to get his phone aswell. I looked over at his screen. Four new messages.  
''Yeah I think so too'' he sighed before our eyes met.  
For a few seconds I was nothing but stunned, then a weak smile peeked.   
''Get going?''  
With a nod from the blonde we got up and started walking back the same way we came. Our hands hadn't been separated. 

For a first ''date'' I was happy, though it did just consist of walking around. But I liked it. I was with Newt after all. No Brenda and Teresa hanging around.  
We eventually got to the apartment block, but didn'tstp inside since Newt had sent a message to Teresa saying he was waiting outside. I did really want to do this more, and then leave my stupid phone somewhere it couldn't come between us.  
''I guess I'll see ya later'' I turned to Newt as I spoke, meeting his glance with a smile.  
''Good that''   
Before I could say anything else I felt a grip on my shirt, and then suddently my lips was on his. It felt like minutes trying to process what was going on. He just kissed me, and it was still going. Then the feeling came. Butterflies and happiness all over.   
I immediatly went with it, sliding my hands around his sides.   
Then that god damn girl ruined it again.  
''Oh my-'' was all I heard before we broke apart. Newt seemed quite please while Teresa was just standing there, staring at us.  
''See ya later'' I watched Newt slowly walk away and Teresa followed up seconds later. Now she looked just as happy as Newt, or maybe even more. I was left just standing there, my brain slowly working through what just happened.  
''Yeah''


	7. Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''You and Brenda? Already? You said in a few months and I thought she was sick''  
> ''She is slinthead, and I know it's sudden but she's feeling alot better than yesterday. It's just a cold. We both want it, can't you just-''  
> ''Okay'' Minho put his hands up in surrender. ''Fine''  
> ''Minho''  
> ''We'll help. I don't mind I get the place to myself''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt's POV. I know some of you wanted to keep Minho's perspective but i had kind of planned this before i started writing. Your opinion did help a lot though. They will get six chapters each, so Thomas is after Newt.   
> I do still want your requests so if you have any just comment. Sometimes i get stuck with something in a chapter and i want to write something simpel so if you want a short fanfic based around this or just Thominewt stuff, go ahead i know i will do it and it will be a part of the series.  
> Please let me know what you think about the slight change. It will help a lot.  
> Until next chapter,   
> thank you for reading.

Chapter 7: Newt

Having a soulmate was the best thing about life right now. Someone who actually liked you. For me it had changed a lot of things. Minho was the most amazing thing that had happened in my life so far. I might actually love him. I had bever loved someone before. Not any of my girlfriend or my boyfriends. Not even my parents. They died in an accident when i was two, so i had never really known them. I didn’t remember then either. Other than Minho, what made me happy was my bloody friends, Teresa and Alby. When i first started working at WCKD Alby was the one to take me under his wing. Then Teresa came not long after. Our boss Nick had gotten extremly sick so Alby was the one to take over after a while. And from then we were the only ones working. It was a small little building, but alot of things happened in there like there had been a lot of nice people, the building almost caught on fire and i had met Minho. He had actually saved my life.  
Being with him was alot better than working with those shuck-faced idiots that were my friends. I had only known him for a short time, but I knew I liked him, alot. His smooth dark hair and those broad sholders. And his smile has so charming. He was nice and I could see he wasn’t with others the way he was with me. I couldn’t hold that need in anymore, so I kissed him. Hopefully I hadn’t made a huge mistake, but I doubted it. That grip around my waist kind of proved that. But it was quite amazing and it was definetly not the last time.  
That night was quite nice. His question about the soulmate thing was kind of suprising though. I was pretty sure he knew I liked him, well then again I told him. He had told me alot about himself and I had told him alot about myself, but not everything. Everything I wanted him to know. He was such a shank, but I adored it. We were different in apperance but we had quite much in common on the inside. I was the slim blonde and he was the darker masculine one, but same height and only one year gap between us.  
And then there was Thomas. Minho had told me about the dream he had, but no one didn’t know anything about Thomas. We only knew he had to be a guy, but other than that it was nothing. I had found Minho, we were going to find Thomas too. Minho was great and I was sure he would be too.  
If I would have two lovers life would be greater. The things that had happened in the past was nearly gone thanks to them.  
I was glad i didn’t work at saturdays. Then Alby would be in the shop by himself since we closed a little earlier, and there weren’t that many people coming in. So I had spent most of my day lying on the couch, bored. Minho was bussy with Glader stuff so I wasn’t seeing him today. After yesterday night I hadn’t seen him, but he seemed fine. If he was upset by a bloody kiss my life was over.  
With a groan I got up from the couch and started looking for something to do. I was living alone and I had been for a few years. Teresa would sneek in sometimes when she was 'lonely’’ in her apartment which was a lot more interesting then mine. It was just plain and boring. Nothing special.

After walking around like an idiot, the doorbell rang. There was only one person who had access to the apartment exept for me was Teresa, but she was spending the day with Brenda since she was sick.  
Wondering about who it could be I walked over to open the door. I washed away the look on my face as I put one hand on the handle and swung the door open. Both Minho and Teresa was standing outside. Minho had his hands in the pockets of his leather jackets, smiling at me while Teresa only looked like she was waiting for me to let us in. I was suprised they stood there. They were supposed to be out.  
''Hey Newt''  
’’I thought-’’  
’’Brenda’s sleeping and the Glade meeting was canceled’’ Teresa interupted.  
’’Oh’’  
’’Not guilty, her fault’’  
’’Shut up’’  
I could clearly see they had become good friends this past week. Like me Teresa wasn’t the most social person. It was only me and Alby, and then Brenda.  
’’I can belive that’’ I chuckled before opening the door wider so they could step inside. I had no idea if they wanted something, or were here just to hang out. At least I wasn’t going to be so bored now. After they were both in the apartment I closed the door before walking out in the livingroom to sit down in the end on the couch. They both followed. Teresa sat in the other end and Minho in the armchair besides me.  
''There's nothing 'i can help you with?'' I asked just in case they needed something.  
''Yes actually'' A questioning expression spread over both me and Minho's faces, which ost likely ment he didn't know what she was talking about either.  
''You can help me pack''  
''What? Why?''  
''Everything. We're moving in two days''  
The was silence for a few seconds before I broke it.  
''You and Brenda? Already? You said in a few months and I thought she was sick''  
''She is slinthead, and I know it's sudden but she's feeling alot better than yesterday. It's just a cold. We both want it, can't you just-''  
''Okay'' Minho put his hands up in surrender. ''Fine''  
''Minho''  
''We'll help. I don't mind I get the place to myself''   
I didn't mind them moving out together, but I didn't know where they would go and if they even found place, and actually paid for it. After what I had heard Brenda was not feeling well. I did care. The same silence broke through the room.  
''Well then. I guess we will help''  
''Great'' Teresa said before a sound interupted. She picked up the phone in her lap and a light shined in her face, which made some kind of expression.  
''Shuck. I have to go, Brenda just woke up''  
''She alright?''  
''Yeah I hope so. See ya later''   
Both of us watched Teresa jog down the hall to hear the sound of the door closing a minute after. She was obviously worried, and Brenda was probably doing fine. Girls and love... Now it was just me and Minho. The two of looked over at each other and shrugged the whole thing off.  
''So''  
''So''  
Again. That happened yesterday aswell. Conversations were getting harder plus non of us didn't really know what to say. And after what happened yesterday everything was suddently feeling a little awkward. I bet he wasn't expecting that kiss, but I didn't either really. All I knew is that it made me want to do it again.   
''You're adorable''  
I could feel my cheeks heat up while Minho just gave me a sly smile. There had been a few.. compliments, and I blushed everytime. Sometimes I just wanted to hide my face from the world.  
''You're such a dork''  
''I know''  
''Sassy''  
Before anything else was said it happened for the second time.  
A bloody kiss.


	8. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Alby did you tell her?''  
> I looked over at my best friend only to see him laughing, something he did do too much. He obviously told Teresa everything, and that was why she was so, ehm, ecxited.  
> ''Well you guys are kind of obvious anyways. So, how was it? What did you talk about? Did you.. you know-''  
> ''Teresa stop!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for not posting another chapter. I was kind of stuck until yesterday. I do kind of feel bad or not posting, but I did write something else that will come out after I'm done with the fanfiction. As I have mentioned I am planning to write a few short stories around this, and you can come with suggestions about what i should write about. So if you have an idea plase comment. I do apreciate every comment anyways. And, this has now over 100 hits... holy crap.. thank you.  
> It's amazing, and with this being my first ever fanfiction, well, I am sooo thankful. I hope you like it and will continue to read. This chapter is also a little longer, but I guess you don't mind.  
> Until the next chapter comes out (which will hopefully be soon),  
> Thank you for reading.

It was soft and calm, but also a little suprising. It wasn't anything bad, not at all. I was kissing Minho. They guy I found out was my soulmate only days ago. I knew he was. I hadn't really kissed that many before, but when this happened with him it was nothing to worry about. We hadn't known each other for long, eight days actually, but I knew I could trust him, and I knew I could love him. We were soulmates. I actually had my soulmates, or one of them. After a long time not falling in love with anyone, well, I was defianetly in love now. Now I knew why Brenda and Teresa was so attached to each other. I just needed Minho. Nothing else mattered. Hopefully he was feeling the same way. Well this time he kissed me so I guess he felt something. Something. I knew how it was to be jealous of somebody, so I was glad he was my soulmate. I did have to share him though. I was lucky. And since I had two, I had every reason to be more happy. But three could also become quite complicated. I was sure we both knew that. If I had two guys as wonderful as Mihno life would be better.  
He could be a hell of a slinthead sometimes. We usually just hanged out, talking, so now I really knew Minho. His cute but idiotic behavior. How adorable he looked when he was nervous. How you could tell he was being real when he sometimes could be so serious or sarcastic. He was a jerk, but a good one.  
The thoughts went through my head, makin my forget what was really going on before I snapped out of it, gently pulling away from the kiss. I hadn't noticed until now, but his hands were wrapped around mine. I smiled as I remembered the evening in the coffeeshop when I first met him, how he didn't let go of my hand, but I didn't seem to mind. We were strangers then, and now we were more like bestfriends, or maybe something more. I looked up from our hands and met a pair of dark eyes.  
''We should do that more often''  
The smirk on Minho's face made my smile bigger.  
''Definitely''  
As long as it was with him I would do anything. I could feel his warm breath against me we were sitting so close. Both of us were sitting at the edge, me on the couch and him on the chair, our noses almost touching. We should do that more often aswell. Somewhat I knew I had always liked him. Something had found him oddly charming the first time eye-contact was made. As I said he was a dork, but a bloody handsome one.  
''I guess we're taking one step up then''  
''What do you mean?''  
''Can I start calling you babe now?''   
The ridiculousness in the sentence made me chuckle. Yeah I definitely loved him, but I didn't really want to say that out loud. Not now anyways.  
''No. No please don't''  
''Okay, what about princess?''  
''Princess?''  
''It suits you''  
I tried to seem offended, something I was failing at because Minho immediately started to laugh and I didn't come in long after. Princess was more it, though way more cheesy, but something wanted him to call me princess, more than anything else.  
''Fine, princess then''  
''Great''  
I nodded in agreement before leaning over, kissing him again. It didn't feel different than the first time. It felt nothing but right. I couldn't pull away before Minho came after, placing another kiss on my lips.   
Then another one.  
Then another one.  
And another one.  
Suddently something made a strange noise. That sound I recognized. I had heard it yesterday, when we sat on that bench.  
''God damn shuck-face''  
Minho mumbled reaching out for the phone he had placed on the table. Only letting one hand go of mine. I had a little smile on my face as I had a suspiscion of who it could be.   
''Brenda''  
The sigh coming from Minho made me chuckle again. If someone was interupting us, it would either be Teresa or Brenda. Nobody else. And they were the ones jumping around when me and Minho were together, then ruin everything by making one of us leave the other. I was dissapointed that he left already, but it was Brenda, and I didn't exactly want to beg him to stay either.  
''It's okay. I don't mind as long as I know you'll come back''  
''You know I will''  
Both of us stood up and walked down the hall, hand in hand. It was really becoming more of a relationship. First it was just friends, though I was crushing on him while that was going on. We did have a few things in-common when I first started talking to him, then being with him was becoming more of a natural thing, then the feeling started growing, then he asked me out. And now this. Hopefully it was the start. I was more than happy with Minho, but Thomas was still out there. Somehow I knew the two off them would complete me. Minho was already doing a good job. He was caring, and just Minho, and I liked him for that.  
As we reached the foor I felt something around my hip and before I could react I was standing closer to Minho than I had been before. One hand in mine and one around my body, holding me close to him. It felt like we just completed a puzzle. The two pieces was fitting just in place.   
''See ya later Princess''  
And with that the space between us was closed by another kiss. The other ones were different, but not as different as this one. Instead of soft and careful, it was sudden and passionate. It made everything spin around. It was a lot more Minho, and I didn't mind one bit. Going deeper into the kiss, I placed one hand on his chest, feeling the warmth that was heating up in him. I let out an unexpected moan which made me blush instantly. The blood was rushing up into my cheeks, probably them red as shuck, but everything Minho did was smile into the kiss and then I just felt a little embarrassed.

The next day went in a hurry. I didn't have work and neither did anyone else, so I spent my time at Alby's, explaining everything that had happened between me and Minho. Though Alby was a quite serious person he could be really loving and listened to everything I had to say. Sometimes there would be a ''okay'' when it came to some stuff, but else than that he kept listening, actually looking interested. After being there for several hours I went back home and decided to make food and spend the rest of the day on the couch, texing Minho now and then. He let me know that Brenda was doing a lot better and that I was coming over to them to help packing. We still didn't know where the shuck they were bloody moving to, but as long as it wasn't out of the city I would be happy, and I wanted them to be happy too, so I didn't mind them moving in together. It all just happened a little too quick, and now Minho had made me say we would help them so I guess I kind of had to go with it.

My eyes flickered open as I realised I was awake. With a blurry vision I looked around the room though it was impossible to see anything since it was pitch black. Only a little light from behind the blinds lit up a small portion of the room. I rolled over and stuck out my hand to the side, flinching as it touched a cold surface. After searching for the switch for a few seconds I found it and with a movement most of the room lit up. The worst thing with waking up to this was the bloody lightlamp who could literally burn your eyes out. I had to cover my eyes so I wouldn't become blind.   
It had to be early. Normally I didn't feel so tired when I woke up, but as I hid my eyes from the light, I just wanted to keep them close, but it was monday and that ment work. For a while was just lying there until I decited to pick up my phone to check the time.  
06:43  
Yeah, way to early. Work didn't start for another three hours. With a sigh I closed my eyes again. I could just sleep for another hour, but then as I was lying there thinking, the dream came back to me. Shivers went down my spine as I remembered the images. I would have nightmares often, and they would be different everytime, but they would always be completely terrifying. I didn't want to think about that so instead I propped up on my elbows shaking the thoughts away. I did not want them to distract me. That was never happening again.  
I got out of bed and shuffeled over to the window to open the blind, revealing the bright day. There weren't many people outside, but then again there were that many people living in the blocks around here. At least the day was nice. I made my way over to the dresser to put on something simple. As most people monday wasn't my favprite day of the week, but I had some plans today so maybe it would be so bad. I just had to finish work and I would make my way over to Brenda and Minho's apartment. Seeing Minho would hopefully brighten my day a little.

After eating breakfast on the kitchen counter while staring out at nothing for atleast twenty minutes, I walked into the bathroom. It was my least favorite place in the intire apartment. It was clean and everything was white, but there was one thing about this room I nearly couldn't handle. I walked over to the sink to brush my teeth. Nothing but the sound of water was there to distract me. It was all I looked at until I peeked over at the mirror-covered cabinet, hanging to the left. For a moment everything just froze before I looked away telling myself not to put your eyes at that ever again. I had told myself that, everyday, for nearly two years.  
Never again.  
I got done in there, my head down as I walked out of the door and over to the livingroom where my phone and keys was. By now it was around two hours until we opened and I didn't have anything to do than just go there. I could go to Minho, but I was sure he was still asleep. So work was the only thing I could think of. I grabbed my jacket and put on my shoes befoe heading out of the apartment, and down to where mmym car was parked. As I walked down there stairs I decited to send a text to Teresa saying she would have to come to work earlier. Of course she didn't have to, but after what happened with Minho she would probably not be that furious about me getting her there. For some obvious reason soulammtes were kind of her weakspot, both her and Brenda's. Evertime the subject was up they were there. She was even starting to talk about Thomas as we stood in the backroom cleaning up before heading home. We still had no clue about him.

I parked my car outside the shop beofre getting out of it, locking the car as I walked up to the building. WCKD was hovering over the door with slim blocky letters. Non of us really had a clue of what it meant. No one had asked Nick about it before he passed away. But then he was kind of a bossy person. I was a little surprised as I put my hand on the handle only for the door to swing up and suddently I got attacked by something.   
''What the-''  
''Newt!''  
Both of us nearly fell backwards as Teresa was hovering in my arms. Last time I saw her was only three days ago. At least she was there.  
''What are you doing?''  
People walking by was starting to look at us as we standing there rightoutside the coffeshop, Teresa crushing me in her grip.  
''Teresa can you please- Whoa!''  
I got interupted when she all of a sudden yanked me inside and closed the door behind us. Both shocked and confused, I looked aorund to see Alby there, leaning against the doorframe to the backroom. Except the little smile, his face was blank. Then everything I saw was the girl standing in front of me.  
''Are you guys like official now?''  
''What are you talking about?''  
''You and Minho slinthead!''  
My face went from confused to slight pink as I understood what Teresa was talking about. How did she know? I had only told... Alby.  
''Alby did you tell her?''  
I looked over at my best friend only to see him laughing, something he did do too much. He obviously told Teresa everything, and that was why she was so, ehm, ecxited.  
''Well you guys are kind of obvious anyways. So, how was it? What did you talk about? Did you.. you know-''  
''Teresa stop!''


	9. Authors note ~

Ehehem.. So, hey guys!

Yes, I am alive and everything is well. I know I haven't updated this fic in a while (no shit), but I've had writesblock for months now and it's been bothering the hell out of me. I have some good news and some bad news though. Bad news first 'cause why not? So, I'm afraid to say that because I haven't been able to write anything lately I've lost interest and will not continue this story.. just kidding. I guess this is the good news. I'm working on chapter nine which means there will be more to this fic. Yayy! Now the bad news; My computer won't start up so I have this other one in the meanwhile, but this laptop don't have a writing program, and being the laziest person ever, I don't have interest in dowloading anything. This means the next chapter will probably come in a while and not like tomorrow (I started the ninth chapter recently but of course that was on the other laptop). Also, and I don't know if this is bad or good, I'm kind of changing the story. Not completley, but I'm improving I guess you can say. Because as I read this recently I realized it sucks.

Not to mention the comments. I really love when you guys write something, I really, truly do. It makes me more exited to keep writing. For those who have been missing this fic (though I'll be suprised if someone actually do), thank you. You guys are the best. 

As always,   
Thank you so much for reading.


	10. Authors note nr.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I didn't spell something right... I'm on my phone

Sup, people. 

Sooo, I know I said the next chapter would be out soon but it's been a couple of months so I guess that didn't work out. Again I lost the interest in this story and totally don't know how this is going to continue. Like I said in the other authors note, I have started on the ninth chapter, but I haven't really gotten anything out of it. So I have decided on two things;

1:  
I let you guys come with some ideas of how you want it to continue, or just give me something to work with. I would really appreciate it even though I do have a ruff outline of the whole story, but of course that hasn't helped at all.

2;  
I'll just say 'fuck it' and keep writing. There will be a chance that the next chapter will suck (and maybe be a bit shorter), but I know that some of you still wanna keep reading this fic, which I really appreciate.

Continuing on that note. Every comment, like and view want me to keep going and finally start writing on something I kinda just left, so thank you.   
Also, I am working on another fic that you can look forward too, even though it's kind of a wierd ship. I do not know when that is coming up because it's a thing I write on when I want to, which isn't too often. Chapter one is soon done though, I think. So if you have any questions on that go ahead and ask.

As I said, you have any ideas please give them to me aswell. 

Thanks for reading ~


	11. EWWW

EW OKAY AFTER WATCHING THE DEATH CURE I REMEMBERED THAT THIS EXISTED N I JUST READ IT AND IT FUKING SUCKS HOLY HOW DOES THIS HAVE SO MANY HITS WHAT anyways um should i rewrite this fic?

**Author's Note:**

> This was the frist chapter. I'm already working on the second and it will come out soon (maybe later today)  
> I'm trying to find something interesting at the moment. If you comment i will read it, and i hope you might have some advice. Hope you look forward to the next chapter.


End file.
